The convenient use of "oven-to-table" food containers can have a damaging effect on countertop and table surfaces, including table linens. Trivets have often been used to alleviate this problem. However, the trivets of the prior art have created other difficulties which have gone unaddressed, until the present invention.
The purpose of the trivet is to accommodate a hot container while restricting damaging contact with the underlying surface, such as a countertop or table. Representative trivets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,803 to Kienlen et al. and 4,550,894 to Barlics. Both of these patents show a basic annular design which acts to separate the hot container surface from the underlying surface. However, neither of these designs is expandable to accommodate larger containers. When such a larger container is used with these smaller trivets, a dangerous instability between the trivet and the hot container may be created, especially if the container is not evenly distributed.
Another type of trivet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,028 to Conradt and Design Pat. No. D388,278 to Howitt. These patents disclose expandable trivets which may be used with various size containers. However, the configurations of the Conradt and Howitt designs do not permit the respective trivets to be moved about on an underlying surface without risking the disruption of the hot container from the trivet surface. That is, during the course of a meal it may be advantageous to move the trivet (and the supported container) from one end of the table to the other. The Conradt and Howitt designs do not disclose a means for retaining the container in such a way as to restrict possible hazardous shifting.
Other trivets which fall into either of the above-recognized problem areas are shown in Design Pat. Nos. D371,276 to Laib; D292,357 to Narain; D267,386 to Kneale, III; D263,919 to Anderson, Jr.; D259,762 to Sabin; D255,208 Greger; D253,273 to Matzdorff; and D246,883 to Di Ruscio.
The present invention discloses an adjustable trivet that is capable of adjustment to hold hot containers of various sizes. In addition, the present trivet is capable of retaining a container in a manner such that the container is affirmatively maintained on the trivet.